Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery temperature regulating device for discharging condensed water generated in a battery pack case to the outside.
Background Information
A cooling device of a vehicle mounted battery provided with an opening/closing mechanism comprising a plug member in order to discharge dew condensation water (condensed water) generated in a cooling unit to the outside of a battery case when cooling the battery is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-198713).